The Detention
by Snarky Granger
Summary: MM/HG pairing. My first story on fanfiction with a bit of role-playing and bondage. Just to warn you. .


**AN: This is my first story and it involves in role playing and bondage. If you don't like it, don't read it. I dedicate this story to two writers, Tigertales, who inspired me to write with her stories. Love ya, Tiger. I am so glad that you have beaten the cancer. ~.~ The second one is LoveHermione, she helped me stay within character of the story and gave me the idea for it. Please be nice for I didn't have a beta either. Thanks, Marble.**

**The Detention**

**Hermione walks into the bedroom after she finished the lesson plans for Minerva for the next term. When she notices an outfit and a note on the bed, she wanders over to the bed. She reads the note with her name on it. **

_**Miss Granger,**_

_**You are to report to detention after dinner. You will meet me at the Transfiguration classroom. Please have the whole uniform on or you will be punished.**_

_**Professor McGonagall**_

**Hermione has a smile on her face when she realizes the outfit was her old Hogwarts uniform. She was looking forward to some role-playing with her lover. She loved it when they do this because it brings out Minerva's naughty side. She gets dressed as requested. The shirt was a little tight so Hermione has to leave the top two buttons unbuttoned, showing plenty of cleavage. As she wiggled into the skirt, she found that it is six inches too short. Hermione puts on a plain black robe to cover up the outfit because she doesn't want to attract any attention at dinner.**

**Hermione leaves her room and goes to the Great Hall for dinner early to eat with the other professors that are there before the school term begins on September 1, which is in two days time. When she arrives, there are only two people there and they are Draco Malfoy, the**** Potions Master****, and Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress. She nods her head at them both as she sits down. They nod back considering they were eating. Draco asks her if she was done with her timetable. Hermione nods, swallows, and says, "Yes, I finished them earlier, Draco. Have you finished yours?" Hermione has a knowing smile on her face because she knows that he hasn't even tried to start them yet.**

**She teaches Transfiguration. She has taken over for Minerva when she received her promotion as Headmistress. **

**She was getting a little aroused watching Minerva eat and thinking about what they were going to do later. Minerva dismisses herself quietly stating the fact that she has paperwork to finish. It makes Hermione want to eat faster and she does. Draco looks at her strangely. Hermione simply states that she saw a book in the library that she has wanted to read. He just rolls his eyes and shakes his head.**

**Hermione finishes her meal and leaves before anyone else shows up. She heads towards the Transfiguration classroom at a quick pace. While Hermione was walking towards the room, she takes off her robes and banishes them back to her room. When she gets to the room, she stops just outside the door and takes a deep breathe. She fixes the outfit real quick and then she knocks on the door. She takes another deep breathe as she reminds herself that they are role-playing as she waits for a response.**

**"Come in, Miss Granger," Minerva retorts. Hermione walks in timidly and there was Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk. She was dressed in Hermione's favorite green tartan teaching robes that she used to wear when Hermione was a student. Her hair is up in a tight bun and her glasses were on like she was grading papers. She even had a bottle of red ink on the desk with a quill. Hermione's breathe was caught short at the sight of her.**

**"Miss Granger, please lock the door behind you and sit in the chair in front of the desk," Professor McGonagall firmly states without taking her eyes off her paperwork. **

"**Yes, Professor McGonagall," Hermione has quietly stated. She quickly locks the doors and goes to sit at the chair as directed. Hermione sits there silently in her seat waiting for Minerva and she knows better to say anything. They have started their role-playing as soon as she knocks on the door.**

"**Miss Granger, do you know why you are in detention," asks Professor McGonagall still not looking at her.**

"**No, Professor. I have no idea," answers Hermione.**

**Professor McGonagall finally looks at her and says, "You have broken the dress code too many times here at this institution. You need to be punished for them."**

"**But Professor," Hermione tries to defend for herself. **

**Professor McGonagall cuts her off, "I don't want to hear it. Look at what you are wearing? You call that a uniform. Where are your robes? The shirt is way too tight and not buttoned properly. The skirt is six inches too short. Don't you value your body? Well, are you going to answer the questions?"**

"**I am sorry, Professor McGonagall," Hermione answers timidly, "I didn't think that I needed the robes. These are Lavender's clothes because I couldn't find mine this morning. Yes, I do value my body. "**

"**That is the worst excuse I have ever heard out of you, Miss Granger," says a disappointed professor, "This is the third time that you were caught dressed like this way. You will be severely punished for it. It seems that regular punishment is not working so we will be doing some old- fashion paddling."**

"**Please, Professor McGonagall. Not that, Please," cries Hermione.**

"**I am sorry but my decision is final," Minerva states. "You need to be taught a lesson and apparently the only way."**

"**Yes, Professor McGonagall," cries Hermione. "What do I have to do to fulfill my punishment?"**

"**First of all, Silence the room and put your wand on the desk. You will not have a need for it," commands Minerva as she rises from her chair and moves around the desk. "Secondly, I want you to get the beater's bat that is in the corner and bring it to me." Hermione does what Minerva asks and gets a little wet thinking about what Minerva is about to do to her. After she turns around from the corner, she sees Minerva sitting in front of the classroom.**

**Minerva transfigures a special chair for this particular role-playing. This particular chair has straps that wraps around Hermione's wrists and ankles to prevent her from falling off Minerva's lap and it frees her hands to roam.**

**Hermione approaches Minerva shyly, still in her role, and hands her the bat. Minerva runs her hands over the bat to warm herself up for this punishment. She can't keep her eyes off of Hermione's entire body. The outfit is making her wet just by looking at her. She is keeping in her role. If she slips at least once, the detention would be over. "Now bend over my lap, Miss Granger," demands Minerva.**

"**Yes, Professor McGonagall," answers Hermione almost shaking with anticipation. She bends over Minerva's lap and the straps automatically tie her into the chair. Minerva shifts a couple of times to get comfortable and lays one hand on Hermione's back while gripping the bat in the other hand.**

"**Miss Granger, Loosen up. You are too uptight. It will only hurt more that way," states Minerva, "If you are ready, nod the head." Hermione nods a few minutes later. **

"**Here, we go. Your first offense is no robes," Minerva tells hers as she smacks her on the butt. She smacks her again and says, "This is for the shirt not properly buttoned up."**

**Hermione pouts and tries to plead with Minerva, "But they aren't mine. They're Lavender's! I can't help it." **

"**Silence, Miss Granger, or do you want a wish this punishment to last longer than it has to?" Minerva asks with a smack of the bat.**

"**I believe, Miss Granger, you are not receiving the proper punishment and I will have to take the underwear off so you can truly feel it," Minerva states as she reaches underneath the skirt but she finds only the soft smooth skin of Hermione's backside. It makes Minerva let out a soft but deep purr. Hermione giggles quietly because she can feel Minerva's reaction. **

"**Miss Granger, how dare you walk around with no underwear?" demands Minerva, "Just for that naughty act, I will have to do this." Minerva banishes Hermione's skirt. Hermione shivers and groans from the unexpected chilly air hitting her slightly heated backside. The groan makes them a little wetter at the sound.**

"**That's better. Now we will have to start over because I believe you still haven't even begun to learn your lesson in this detention," remarks Minerva and smacks her bare skin. This smack had a long lasting effect on them. The smack's sound echoes around the room and makes both of them more aroused. **

**Minerva quickly regains her senses and smacks her again and says, "This is for the missing robes," SMACK! "for the missing underwear," SMACK! "for not staying silent," SMACK! "and last but not the least, the inappropriate shirt." SMACK! Hermione moans loudly after the fifth smack. "I thought I told you to be quiet," Minerva scolded at Hermione while smacking two more times for the moan. She did this to cover up her reactions to Hermione's appreciative sounds.**

**Minerva ran her hand over the warmth of Hermione's beet red behind from her recent punishment. Hermione has to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning out loud to the gentle touch of Minerva's hand.**

**As Minerva soothes Hermione's warm butt, she feels wetness down there. She slightly moans at the feel of it but barely keeps herself in her role. "Miss Granger, how dare you enjoy your punishment?" Minerva scolds, "You are supposed to be learning a lesson on good behavior."**

**Minerva gets enraged at Hermione and says to the punishing chair, "Release the straps at once." The chair straps releases Hermione's ankles and wrists. **

**Minerva, in her strict teaching voice, says, "Miss Granger, you will get off me immediately and I want you to remove that distasteful shirt. NOW! I want it out of my sight." **

**Hermione slowly gets up with wobbly legs. She tries to slowly unbutton her shirt with trembling fingers from the paddling that she has received. Minerva grows impatient with her and goes over and rips the shirt wide open. Minerva then growls at her and says, "You were taking far too long, Miss Granger. When I ask you to do something, I expect you to do it swiftly. I can see that your punishment is far from over." **

**While Minerva is berating her, Hermione feels her skin tingling down to her center and she lets out a soft moan as the cool air caresses her chest. Her nipples grew hard as little pebbles. Minerva was biting back a noise when she realizes that her lover never put on a bra either. A shiver goes down Minerva's body at the sight of Hermione.**

**Minerva starts to growl at Hermione as she pushes her towards the desk, "Just how many rules do you plan on breaking today, Miss Granger? The punishment is only going to get more severe."**

**Minerva pushes Hermione back onto the desk with such force that everything slides right off. Minerva does it so harshly that both of their lustful eyes turn a shade darker. With Hermione's back to the desk, Minerva demands, "Lie down in the middle of the desk, on your back and don't move."**

**As Hermione glides towards the middle of the desk, a short breathe falls from her lips. Another one escapes as her hot paddled skin comes in contact with the cold desktop. Minerva is trying to keep her composure while watching her beautiful lover settle on the desk. Minerva wants to just rip off her clothes right there and take her. Minerva takes a slow deep breath to help keep her self-control as Hermione becomes still.**

_**Hmm, what am I going to with Hermione, **_**thinks Minerva. **_**She is full of surprises tonight and I need to punish her good for it. Shall I change my weapon or tie her up some more. Ahh…**_

"**Miss Granger," Minerva said in her strictest voice, "I am deeply disappointed in your behavior this evening. You have shown no respect for your body or for the school Code of Conduct. I should strip you from your Head Girl position." **

"**No, Professor McGonagall. Please not that. Anything but that," cries Hermione.**

"**Did you say anything, Miss Granger?" asks Minerva.**

"**Yes, Professor McGonagall. I would do anything to keep my Head Girl position," whimpers Hermione.**

"**You have to do everything I say for the rest of the night, understood?" demands Minerva. Hermione nods her head and is wondering she is going to do next. **

"**Good. The first thing that want you to do to stretch your arms over the head, they are not to move," Minerva orders her. Hermione does as she is told while Minerva walks towards Hermione's head. Minerva swishes her wand at Hermione's wrists and binds them with dark red silky soft handcuffs with gold trim. Hermione lets out a soft moan at the feel of the cuffs. Minerva smiles to herself because she knows that Hermione loves being handcuffed, whether it is to a bedpost or free style like tonight. Minerva scowls and says, "Miss Granger, I thought that I told you I wanted silence. You will be punished for that in a moment."**

**Minerva walks around the desk to get the beater's bat off the chair. She looks at it and ponders to herself. **_**Do I want to keep it as a bat or transfigure it to a different torturing device? I think that I will change it because she is lying on her back. I am thinking along the lines of a whip. **_**Minerva slightly nods the head in agreement.**

**Hermione is watching Minerva and is trying to figure out what she has planned. Hermione can see that Minerva is talking to herself as she picks the bat. She turns a little warmer when she sees a slight glint in her eyes. **_**Oh my, what is Minerva planning? **_**Hermione's eyes go wide when Minerva changes the bat into a 22 in. black leather feather whip. Her nipples grew tighter at the sight of it. She had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning.**

**Minerva looks at Hermione after she transfigures the bat into the whip and notices the reaction from her. Hermione's eyes darken to a mocha coloring and her breathe quickens. Minerva is happy with her choice of torture. Minerva walks over to Hermione and asks, "Miss Granger, are you going to listen to me?" Hermione nods as she is afraid to anger the professor more in her role. "Good. You will lie still while I punish you some more. You better not move or say a word otherwise you will be here till morning. Understand?"**

"**Yes, Professor McGonagall," says Hermione in a slightly husky voice.**

**Minerva slaps the whip on her stomach softly and scolds her, "Good. We will have to start over again from the beginning as it is obvious you learned nothing from my earlier attempt." Hermione closes her eyes and bites her lip to keep the moan from escaping. Minerva smirks to herself when she sees the Hermione's reaction to her words. The smirk is gone by the time Hermione opens her eyes. **

**Minerva slowly drags the whip across Hermione's stomach up towards her breasts. She starts talking to Hermione as she does this, "Miss Granger, you have been a very bad girl and I am going to make you pay." Hermione's pulse starts to rise at the words.**

**Hermione take a slow deep breathe to still her racing pulse a little but Minerva isn't helping with her gliding the whip around her breasts. Hermione closes her eyes as she sees Minerva ready to punish her breasts. She struggles to keep herself in her role and her moans quiet. Minerva catches both of her breasts with one stroke of the whip. Hermione's desire for Minerva soars.**

**Hermione's heartbeat rises and she arches her back slightly off the desk. Minerva sees this and scolds her, "I said no movement," as she brings the whip down on her breasts. Hermione bites down on her lip to hold in the scream of pleasure building up inside of her. "I see that you are learning, Miss Granger. Maybe we finally found the right punishment for you."**

**To prove her point, Minerva slaps Hermione's breasts once more. She is waiting for a reaction from her, no matter how small. Hermione lets out a slight shiver all the way down from the pleasure of the whip. Minerva slaps her once more and starts to smell the sweet scents of lavender and freesia as Hermione becomes wetter.**

**Minerva decides that she in going lower with the whip on Hermione. "Miss Granger, that punishment was for not wearing a bra but now you being punished for the inappropriate shirt," Minerva explains as she slaps the stomach. **

**Hermione giggles when Minerva slaps her there because she is very ticklish. Minerva's blood starts to rage through her body when she hears Hermione's laugh. She loves the sweet music of Hermione's laugh. Minerva's desire for Hermione almost makes her lose control and brings the whip down Hermione's thighs in the heat of the moment. Minerva pauses for a moment to regain her focus on the task at hand. **

**Minerva decides to focus on Hermione's thighs and pelvic region. "Miss Granger, we are punishing your thighs because the skirt was too short," says Minerva in a slight husky tone. She slaps each of Hermione's thighs once to see her reaction. Hermione lets out a soft whimper as her body starts to tense up. Hermione want to beg so badly but bites her lip instead. Hermione's desire is almost to the boiling point.**

**Minerva moves closer to Hermione. When she does, Minerva can smell her scent even stronger. Minerva sees the juices trickling down her lover's legs. Minerva looks down at Hermione's womanhood. She can see that Hermione's pearl is slightly engorged and tense. She can see that Hermione is near her point of no return. She decides to finish her off.**

"**Miss Granger, I am going to punish you for the lack of underwear now," stated Minerva. Hermione lets out a small whimper at her words. The whip softly flickers through the air and collides with Hermione's pulsing pearl. Hermione screams in pleasure as her body nearly arches off the desk. She came with such intensity that Minerva had to hold her down on the desk.**

**Minerva's body was humming from Hermione's powerful orgasm. Minerva's breathes starts to shorten at the sight of her lover's orgasm so Minerva decides it is time to finish the detention. Minerva banishes Hermione's handcuffs and pulls her arms down while she is coming down.**

"**Miss Granger, you need to slide off the desk in order to do the final task for your detention," Minerva says in a husky voice. Hermione is shaky getting off the desk.**

"**Professor McGonagall, what would you like me to do?" asks Hermione with her eyes full of love and joy.**

**Minerva's breathe hitches when she sees Hermione standing there in her glory, waiting for instruction. "First, I want you to banish my clothes and then lay me down on the desk on the edge so my legs are dangling," Minerva huskily commands, "Then I want you to knee down in between my legs and pleasure me to my satisfaction."**

"**Yes, Professor McGonagall," Hermione hoarsely replies. Hermione bends down to reach under the desk to retrieve her wand. Minerva lets out a soft purr at the sight of Hermione's slightly pink ass from the paddling. Hermione smiles to herself when she hears Minerva's moan. She quickly uprights herself and banishes her lover's clothing. They both groan for their own reason. For Minerva, it was the cool air caressing her already heated body and making her nipples harden. For Hermione, she moans because she is seeing her lover's body albeit clothes for the first time tonight.**

**Hermione moves Minerva to the desk and slowly pushes her onto the desk. She grabs the hips and pulls them to the edge of the desk as requested. Hermione kneels down in front of Minerva and slowly drags her hands up Minerva's legs so she can separate them. Minerva's body quivers at her touch. "Miss Granger, I need….," Minerva loses her thought when Hermione's body brushes against her legs. Hermione has moved in closer to Minerva and starts to trace her lover's womanhood with her fingers. Hermione's touch makes Minerva trembling with anticipation.**

**Hermione looks up into Minerva's eyes, which are full of love and passion for her and sees that they have grown to a molten shade of emerald green. Hermione's pulse quickens a little. Hermione decides it is time to end the task.**

**Without taking her eyes off Minerva, Hermione lowers her head to suckle on Minerva's pearl. Minerva bucks her hips into Hermione's face. Hermione holds onto Minerva's hips to keep her on the desk. Minerva grabs the sides of the desk to help Hermione. Hermione, then, takes her tongue and slides it up her lover's lower lips. Her tongue presses into Minerva's soaking folds to eat up her sweet but musky taste. Hermione laps up the juices with much to Minerva's delight. Minerva purrs into Hermione's mouth. Hermione smiles at Minerva's reaction. Hermione quickly goes back to playing with Minerva's pearl, alternating between sucking on it and flicking it with her tongue. **

**While Hermione's tongue was busy, she slides two fingers into Minerva. Minerva starts to pant and asks for more from Hermione. While Hermione continues to play with her lover's pearl, she decides to add a third finger. When she does, Hermione hits Minerva's g-spot and pushes Minerva over the edge. Minerva screams, "HEERRMIOONEEE," as she hits her climax. Hermione pulls out her fingers and grabs a hold of Minerva's hips to help her from sliding off the desk.**

**As Hermione slowly rises from her knees licking her fingers, Minerva purrs, "Miss Granger, the detention is finished." Hermione has a wide smile when she hears those words. She moves in closer to her lover and they shares a deep, long and passionate kiss. Hermione has been dying to do that since she walked into the room. Minerva pulls Hermione onto the desk with her. Minerva is running her fingers through Hermione's silky chestnut hair.**

**Hermione reaches up to do the same but she pulls out Minerva's hairpins to release the bun. Hermione loves to run her fingers through Minerva's long black tresses. She is so glad that the hair is pinned up during the day otherwise nothing would get done. Minerva moans at the feel of Hermione massaging her head.**

**Minerva pulls Hermione closer so she can feel Hermione's skin touching hers. Minerva settles her lover in between her legs. Hermione's body shivers when her body collides into Minerva's. Minerva turns them to their side without breaking her hold on Hermione's lips. This allows their hands to roam freely over each other's bodies. Soon they stop kissing to get the much needed air.**

**Hermione groans as Minerva's skillful hands touch her sensitive areas. Minerva kisses Hermione harder and gets a lot of tiny shivers from Hermione's touch. Their bodies rub against each other and the tension is rising between them again. They can feel each other's body tensing. Minerva takes Hermione's nipple into her mouth and bites hard. Hermione explodes once more from the pleasure of Minerva's hands and mouth. Hermione decides to twist Minerva's nipple with her fingertips. Minerva has another intense orgasm because she wasn't completely down from the last one. **

**They lay there for a few minutes trying to calm themselves down even though there were tiny shivers going through them. Hermione looks at Minerva with a smile and says, "Minerva, my love, that was the best role-playing love making ever. Thank you. I love you." **

**Minerva smiles back at Hermione and purrs, "I love you, too. You are most welcome. That was indeed enjoyable. We shall do that one again soon." Hermione nods. "Let's get off this desk and go back our bedroom, where it is more comfortable."**

"**Alright, Love." huskily replies Hermione. They got off the desk and accio robes to wrap around their bodies. Once they did, they kissed each other with tenderness. They looked into each other's eyes and saw the love for each other and smiled. They turn to look around the room to recall what happened earlier and left the room smiling with their arms linked.**

**THE END!**


End file.
